Who am I?
by Adis25
Summary: Hola... esta es mi historia: acabo de despertar de lo que los doctores llaman coma y no tengo idea de quien soy, estoy muy asustada porque no se nada de mi vida y me acabo de enterar de que voy a ser madre, ¿cómo demonios llegué a esto?...
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I?**

El día era perfecto, un día de verano con una brisa fresca, el sol en lo alto y algunas nubes bloqueando su paso, el clima era agradable y la gente en el Hospital General de Londres iniciaba su trabajo como cada mañana, las enfermeras hacían sus rondas, los doctores sus consultas y algunos otros realizaban cirugías, todo marchaba a la normalidad, pero en el segundo piso, en la habitación 115 una chica acababa de abrir sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Parpadeó, la luz lastimaba sus ojos pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, ¿dónde estaba?, miró a su alrededor, estaba recostada en una cama muy amplia, cubierta con una cobija y traía puesto un batín blanco, la puerta estaba cerrada y a su alrededor había muchos aparatos extraños, pero ¿qué hacía ahí?, trató de recordar ¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, todo era tan confuso. Intentó ponerse en pie, lentamente pero se mareó al instante ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía pero le parecía bastante, sólo recordaba imágenes de un carro cayendo al río ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Por fin logró incorporarse y desconectó todo esos aparatos que le estorbaban, se dirigía hacia la puerta pero se sentía demasiado extraña, algo no andaba bien, palpó su cara, todo estaba bien; se palpó los brazos, si que eran imaginaciones suyas; palpó su pecho y su estómago y entonces se asustó y gritó tan fuerte como pudo; corrió al espejo del baño y se aterrorizó más, podía no recordar nada pero si sabía lo que aquello significaba y le atemorizaba en gran medida ¿qué había pasado? Corrió a refugiarse en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas a la vez que mil preguntas invadían su mente ¿Quién era ella, de dónde venía, qué hacía allí, dónde estaba y lo más importante, cómo había acabado así?

-Doctor, tenemos una emergencia en la habitación 115, la paciente acaba de despertar y está muy alterada- le comunicó una enfermera

-Gracias señorita, acompáñeme por favor- contestó el decano y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto indicado.

La paciente desea habitación había llegado aproximadamente dos meses y medio atrás, había sufrido un accidente mientras iba en su auto, se había precipitado sobre el río y de milagro habían logrado salvarla aunque con severos daños; desde que llegó había entrado en coma y hasta la fecha no habían podido identificarla, sus pertenencias se habían extraviado en el río y nadie había preguntado por ella.

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto donde encontraron a dos enfermeras que trataban de acercarse a la chica acurrucada en el rincón, daba lástima verla, hecha un mar de lágrimas y abrazándose a sí misma en intento de protegerse.

-¡Aléjense!- gritaba - ¡No se me acerquen!

-Tranquila- dijo él y comenzó a acercarse lentamente- Soy el doctor Eriol Hiraguizawa, trabajo aquí y he sido tu doctor desde que llegaste, estuviste en coma bastante tiempo y necesito revisarte.

-¡Alto!- volvió a gritar- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Hospital General de Londres, en Inglaterra, vamos, necesito revisarte.

-Usted ¿m…me conoce?- inquirió tímidamente.

-Me temo que no, pero si me dices el nombre de algún familiar tuyo lo buscaremos- respondió Eriol.

-Y…yo no sé quien soy- sollozó- no recuerdo nada.

-Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos, probablemente sea temporal, una secuela del coma pero necesito revisarte y hacerte algunos estudios- comentó el doctor.

-¿Promete ayudarme?- inquirió la chica

-Lo prometo- aseguro el docente- ahora por favor ponte de pie y regresa a tu cama, no te hace nada bien alterarte.

La joven obedeció y se puso en pie lentamente sorprendiendo a todos, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie se había percatado en los dos meses que llevaba la chica ahí lo abultado que estaba su vientre, aquella desconocida esperaba un hijo, estaba embarazada…

**N/a: **Hola¡ aquí yo de nuevo con otra retorcida historia a mi parecer pero la idea me agradó mucho se preguntarán ¿y el guapo de Syaoran? Paciencia, paciencia. Pobrecita de Sakura (porque si lo notaron es ella la protagonista), no recordar nada si que ha de ser horrible y además embarazada¡ no no que horror y que mente tan retorcida tengo en fin…

Espero poder actualizar pronto y por favor dejen sus reviews¡ me ayudan muchooo¡

Gracias por leer ¡


	2. Mi Destino

**Who Am I?**

**Capítulo I**

**Mi Destino**

Buscó entre la gente y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba de pie frente al mostrador agachado sobre un montón de papeles. Sonrió, esta vez le quería dar una sorpresa, sabía que le alegraría el día y llevaba toda la semana planeándolo.

Caminó cautelosamente hasta situarse detrás de él y con mucho cuidado cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué?...- exclamó- Tomoyo ¿eres tú?

Destapó sus ojos y esperó a que el rostro de su marido quedara frente a ella para decir:

-¡Sorpresa! Adivinaste soy yo- dijo la ojiazul con mucho entusiasmo.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos a la horade la comida- dijo su esposo.

-¿Me estás corriendo?

-No claro que no Tomoyo, solo que no me esperaba tu visita, por cierto ¿a qué debo el honor?- inquirió Eriol.

-Pues venia a invitarlo a desayunar Señor Hiraguizawa- dijo pícaramente su esposa- horneé una tarta de manzana y traigo jugo de naranja; pensé que podíamos comerlo afuera en uno de los jardines es que me encantan, debo decir que el hospital se esmera mucho en cuidarlos.

El pelinegro sonrió

-Por supuesto que me encantaría almorzar contigo querida y felicitaré a la gente de mantenimiento de tu parte; sólo déjame acabar con un papeleo y en seguida estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, te esperaré en el jardín que está tras el laboratorio. No tardes- dijo y se despidió de su esposo con un beso en los labios para después perderse entre los pasillos.

Suspiró, ¡cuánto amaba a su esposa!, llevaban casi diez años de casados y cada día la quería mas, tan dulce y tierna… sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón y es que a pesar de llevar casi una década juntos había un vacío que ambos no habían podido llenar por más que quisieran: un hijo, porque pese a haberlo intentado no podían, habían probado miles de tratamientos y el resultado había sido el mismo: nada. Eriol sabía que Tomoyo se deprimía por no poder darle un hijo pero aún no perdía las esperanzas su esposa era joven, apenas treinta y un años y si no todavía tenían la opción de adoptar pero nada alegraría mas a los dos que un hijo propio.

Acabó con el papeleo y se dirigió directamente con su esposa quien ya había dispuesto una manta sobre el césped y había ordenado todo alrededor de ella.

-¡Vaya! Te quedó precioso Tomoyo- exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Gracias, toma debes de tener hambre ya es un poco tarde- dijo su mujer extendiéndole una rebanada de tarta.

-Tomoyo, tu siempre preocupándote por mí- agradeció su marido.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer y hablando de preocupaciones siento que algo te preocupa, dime ¿algo no anda bien?- preguntó.

- Señora Hiraguizawa, usted siempre tan intuitiva- sonrió- pero tienes razón ¿recuerdas a la paciente de la que te hablé, la que llegó hace dos meses y que nadie la ha podido identificar?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿ya preguntaron por ella?

-No, pero hoy despertó y no recuerda nada, absolutamente nada de nada-respondió Eriol- Aunque ¿sabes? Creo que eso no es lo peor, despertó, y no me explico por qué nadie lo había notado antes, y nos dimos cuenta que está embarazada.

-¡Pero si ha de ser horrible! no saber quién eres y encima te enteras de que estás esperando un hijo, pobre chica ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?

-Pues no lo sé, no me lo explico, nadie se percató de esto y me preocupa Tomoyo yo soy su doctor y no lo noté ¿qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo? Los exámenes que le practicamos no nos mostraban su estado y como solo entraba yo de vez en cuando a revisarla o las enfermeras a monitorearla y las sábanas la cubrían no nos dimos cuenta por eso se asustó mucho cuando despertó, tal vez ni ella misma lo sabía y ha sido una noticia tremenda, tuvimos que administrarle un calmante, por ahora se encuentra dormida.

-Pero ¿el bebé está bien?- inquirió la ojiazul con un dejo de preocupación.

-Querrás decir bebés- respondió Eriol.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Así es Tomoyo, su situación es muy crítica, después de administrarle el calmante le practiqué un ultrasonido para monitorear la salud del bebé y ¡oh sorpresa! No era uno, sino tres, tiene tres meses de gestación y ya luce como si tuviera seis.

-Pobre chica, no sabe quién es y encima tiene que hacerse cargo de sus hijos ¿qué piensan hacer?

-No lo sé, además de la amnesia ya se encuentra bien de salud, aunque su embarazo es de alto riesgo, podría darla de alta mañana pero no tiene a donde ir.

-Eriol, ¿podría verla? Me gustaría conocer a esa chica, atraviesa por una situación muy difícil- expresó su esposa.

El médico solo asintió

Terminaron de almorzar y recogieron las cosas para dirigirse a la habitación de la muchacha. Tomoyo sentía mucha curiosidad por ella, le daba lástima su situación y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Tomoyo-dijo su marido deteniéndose antes de ingresar al cuarto- ya que estás aquí ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que tú quieras cariño.

-Creo que será mejor que tú le digas que está embarazada, ya lo sabe pero hay que confirmárselo y decirle que espera trillizos, se lo diría yo pero no creo tener el tacto suficiente.

-De acuerdo- dijo la amatista y su esposo abrió la puerta.

La chica ingresó y para su sorpresa la joven en la cama ya se encontraba despierta, estaba sentada con la vista fija al frente y Tomoyo pudo confirmar las palabras de su esposo pues el vientre de aquella muchacha ya lucía bastante abultado. Volteó a mirar a Eriol quien solo le hizo una seña y salió de la habitación.

-Hola- saludó la ojiazul acercándose y sentándose al lado de la cama.

-Hola- dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo y es doctor que te atiende es mi esposo, vine a platicar un rato contigo ¿cómo te gustaría que te llame?

-No sé quién soy, no recuerdo nada- respondió entristecida.

-Tranquila, solo es temporal, verás que con el tiempo volverás a recordar todo, pero mientras tanto ¿qué te parece si te llamo Haru?- preguntó y aguardó por la respuesta, sabía que lidiar con ella no sería fácil pero lo intentaría.

-Es un bonito nombre.

-Sí, lo sé a mí me gusta mucho, significa primavera.

Silencio absoluto

-Sabes, mi esposo me dijo que acabas de despertar ¿cómo te sientes?

La joven frente a ella no dijo nada, sin embargo acarició su vientre con delicadeza y ternura.

-¿Lo sabías?- inquirió Tomoyo.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha sé que no será fácil, pero tienes que ser fuerte, supongo que ha de ser muy feo no saber quién eres, pero debes salir adelante, por ti y por tus hijos.

Haru levantó la vista hacia ella ante la última frase notablemente sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te practicaron un ultrasonido, tienes tres meses de embarazo pero esperas trillizos, tienes que cuidarte mucho para que nazcan sanos…- dijo la ojiazul pero se interrumpió al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de aquellos ojos verdes y la abrazó, acto al cual aquella desconocida no opuso resistencia- Tranquila, verás que todo estará bien yo te voy a ayudar ¿si?

-E…es…que ni siquiera sé quién soy, de donde vengo o lo que soy y ¿Cómo me voy a hacer cargo de ellos? Ni siquiera sé quién es su padre- continuaba sollozando.

-Cálmate- dijo la amatista separándose de ella- es más, tengo una idea, yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a ayudar hasta que recuerdes quien eres ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Pero qué tal si soy una mala persona?, tu ni siquiera me conoces- protestó Haru.

-No lo creo, te preocupan tun bebés y alguien malo no lo haría, yo se que tu eres una buena persona, solo que no lo recuerdas- tomo su mano-ahora intenta dormir ¿si? Este día ha sido muy agotador para ti, yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado y cuando salgas de aquí iremos a mi casa, te prometo que no estarás sola.

Haru solo la miro con gratitud en sus ojos y se recostó en la cama, casi inmediatamente después se quedó dormida.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-¡Eriol!, me espantaste- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja pues la joven ya dormía plácidamente.

-Lo siento, mejor vamos afuera- sugirió el pelinegro y así lo hicieron.

-Está muy confundida- dijo Tomoyo ya en el pasillo- confundida y aterrada a la vez.

-Ya lo creo ¿le dijiste que eran tres?- inquirió su esposo.

Ella asintió

-Eriol.

-¿Si?

-Quisiera que la lleváramos a nuestro hogar- manifestó la amatista de golpe.

-¡¿Qué? Pero Tomoyo no sabemos quién es y…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió- pero tampoco ella lo sabe y necesita ayuda, si no se la damos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará? Por favor, yo cuidaré de ella- suplicó.

Eriol la miró, no le agradaba la idea de meter a una desconocida a su casa pero Tomoyo lo veía con gran ilusión, sabía que cuidar aunque fuera del hijo de otra persona la entusiasmaba mucho, sabía cuánto deseaba un hijo y él quería verla feliz.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- exclamó y lo abrazó y besó.

**N/a:** Hola aquí yo con el primer capítulo, el pasado era una especie de prologo y bueno insisto en que mi mente está muy retorcida ¡trillizos! Awww es que no me pude resistir ^_^ ´pero todo tiene su por qué, en este capítulo Sakura (porque ella es la protagonista obviamente) ya tiene donde quedarse pero ¿y Shaoran? Paciencia, cada uno irá apareciendo poco a poco y sabremos el por qué Sakura está en Inglaterra y nadie la ha buscado, espero poder subir capitulo cada semana, no tengo idea de cómo le haré pro lo intentaré, solo a mí se me ocurre comenzar a escribir a punto de empezar exámenes finales hahaha, en fin por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, me alientan a seguir escribiendo y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron la vez pasada, no saben cuánto me alegra que les haya gustado.

Saludos :)


	3. Una nueva vida

**Who Am I?**

**Capítulo II**

**Una nueva vida**

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana se reflejaba directamente en su cara y calentaba su piel, pero ella ignoraba todo esto; el ruido, el canto de los pájaros, la brisa fresca que soplaba y llegaba a ella gracias a la ventana; parecía ajena a aquel magnifico día que se le presentaba y no era para menos, hacía ya tres días que había despertado de lo que los doctores llamaban coma y aún no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, estos tres días fueron de gran impotencia para ella, porque por más que tratara y tratara, por más que forzara a su mente a revelarle algo sobre su pasado el resultado era el mismo: nada. Lo único que permanecía intacto en sus pensamientos era la imagen de su auto cayendo al río el día del accidente.

-¿Ya estás lista?- dijo una voz a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos, era Tomoyo que acababa de entrar.

-Tomoyo ¿sigues creyendo que es una buena idea? Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, ni yo misma lo sé- dijo la joven.

-Haru ya hablamos de eso- le reprendió la amatista- yo no creo que seas una mala persona, además necesitas cuidarte y descansar, ya verás que con el tiempo recuperarás tus recuerdos, es temporal, no te atormentes pensando cosas que no son.

-Pero es que….

-Pero nada, ahora debes de pensar en tus bebés, Eriol dijo que tu embarazo era de cuidado y no quiero que te presiones intentando recordar, lo más importante ahora son ellos.

La joven solo permaneció en silencio meditando lo que la ojiazul le había dicho, después de todo tenía razón, sus hijos eran lo más importante en ese momento, no debía pensar en nada más, había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Toc toc

-Adelante- pidió Tomoyo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Eriol esta vez vestido como un visitante más y no con la clásica bata blanca de doctor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya están listas?- inquirió a la vez que ingresaba a la habitación y arrastraba tras de sí una silla de ruedas.

-No, te estaba esperando para que le retiraras el suero y ayudarla a cambiarse, no puede irse así con la bata del hospital- respondió su esposa.

-De acuerdo- asintió Eriol y se dirigió a desconectar el tubo que le suministraba el suero a la chica - las esperaré afuera- comunicó después y salió del cuarto.

-Bien Haru, traje algo de ropa que tenía en mi casa, espero que no te importe usarla, no es el último grito de la moda pero dado tu estado no tenía mucho pero te prometo que cuando estés mas recuperada iremos de compras ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó vaciando cosas de la bolsa que tría consigo.

-Ay Tomoyo ¿por qué haces todo esto? Ni siquiera me conoces y….

-Por favor ya no le des más vueltas a eso, sé que si yo estuviera en tu lugar tu harías lo mismo por mí y no puedo dejarte aquí o en cualquier albergue al que te fueran a mandar, sé que no es nada fácil por lo que estás pasando pero permíteme ayudarte, tengo el deseo de hacerlo, yo se que algo grave tuvo que pasarte para que estés aquí porque aunque llevó poco tiempo conociéndote se que eres una buena persona y tienes muchas personas a tu lado que en este instante están preguntándose donde estas y simplemente no saben dónde buscar pero te echan de menos y verás que muy pronto alguien vendrá a buscarte, tan sólo déjame ayudarte a llegar a casa.

Haru solo asintió y dio gracias de que en este mundo existirá gente como Tomoyo porque ni ella misma sabía lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

Tomoyo la ayudó a vestirse con unos pants negros y una blusa bastante holgada dado su estado que ya era muy notorio a pesar de tener solo tres meses y aunque no era como había dicho la ojiazul el último grito de la moda Haru se sintió mucho más cómoda con aquella ropa.

-Bien ahora a la silla- le dijo la amatista una vez que estuvo ya cambiada.

-¿Es necesario? En serio puedo caminar hasta el auto y…

-Ni hablar ya te dije que necesitas descansar y no hacer tanto esfuerzo, no quiero oír ni una palabra más ¿de acuerdo? Iré a buscar a Eriol- y dicho esto salió de la habitación a llamar al mencionado.

Los días y las semanas en Londres pasaron rápidamente y las calurosas tardes del mes de julio dieron paso a un agosto más frío indicando que el calor pronto llegaría a su fin.

Mientras tanto en una casa muy espaciosa en las afueras de la ciudad y alejadas de todo el bullicio aquella chica desconocida que alguna vez llegó al hospital inconsciente reía en los jardines propiedad del matrimonio que le había brindado la mano cuando más lo necesitaba; había transcurrido ya un mes desde su llegada y Tomoyo y ella ya se habían hacho grandes amigas, casi hermanas pues eran inseparables, la chica tímida e insegura había quedado atrás para dar paso a una joven alegre y llena de vitalidad; aunque su memoria no había vuelto su mayor preocupación era en estos momentos sus hijos y su salud que gracias a los cuidados de su amiga había mejorado considerablemente en el último mes, sin embargo su embarazo seguía siendo muy delicado y cualquier cosa podría poner en peligro a la chica y a sus bebés.

-¿Te parece si vamos adentro a ver las noticias? Mi madre llamo y dijo que al parecer había cerrado un trato muy importante, dijo que luego me daría los detalles pero supongo que si es tan importante saldrá en televisión- le comunicó la amatista.

Haru solamente asintió, no conocía a la mamá de Tomoyo pero sabía por ella que era dueña de una gran empresa de juguetes y otras cosas, era una gran empresaria y Tomoyo siempre hablaba con alegría de ella así que se iba a poner en pie cuando….

-¡Ay Haru espera! déjame ayudarte- gritó la ojiazul y se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada rápidamente.

-Tomoyo no tienes que hacer tanto de verás puedo sola.

-Y arriesgarnos a que tropieces ni hablar, por cierto hoy cumples cuatro meses ¿no? Vaya si que estas enorme- rió

Haru solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y su constante preocupación por ella.

Una vez instaladas en el cuarto de entretenimiento ambas chicas comenzaron a mirar televisión, anuncios, espectáculos, nacionales, más anuncios, finanzas y finalmente internacionales donde al parecer la noticia del día era el contrato que habían firmado las empresas de la familia Daidouji y las empresas Li, al parecer establecían una alianza entre sí para futuros negocios y la creación de más empleos que beneficiarían al mucha gente y al mercado internacional, era un acontecimiento muy importante y aunado a esto se mostraban imágenes del momento en que se estaba llevando a cabo el evento y entonces fue cuando lo vio: un joven de cabellos castaños rebeldes, ojos ámbar y una mirada seria pero autoritaria.

-El joven millonario Shaoran Li declaró para la prensa que este contrato llevaba años planeándose y tras muchas pláticas ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo para poner en marcha este proyecto que sin duda beneficiará a mucha gente…-decía la conductora del radio.

-Vaya mi madre siempre haciendo negocios, aunque me sorprende que el director de empresas Li sea alguien tan joven ¿no crees?- preguntó Tomoyo a su acompañante pero al no recibir respuesta se volvió para mirarla y la encontró con la mirada perdida- Haru ¿estás bien?

La chica nuevamente permaneció en silencio tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y es que en el preciso momento que el reportaje había finalizado una imagen había acudido a su mente, un recuerdo vago pero el primero al fin: la imagen de un ramo de flores blancas muy hermosas.

**N/a: **Ahhh volví¡ haha al fin siento mucho el retraso y es que había empezado a escribir este capi desde el martes pero con eso de mis exámenes tuve un bloqueo mental como suele decirse no es muy largo pero espero y les guste al menos ya se hizo mención de Shaoran haha ya tengo más o menos la idea de loque pasará en el siguiente capi y casi les puedo asegurar que veremos lo que ha sido de Shaoran. En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me ayudan, me animan mucho a continuar con la historia y si ven que me estoy tardando presiónenme haha en serio a veces trabajo más rápido y mejor bajo presión :) bueno eso es todo por ahora déjenme sus cometarios porfis¡


	4. Me haces falta tú

**Who am I?**

**Capítulo III**

**Me haces falta tú**

La luna brillaba en lo alto esa noche y ofrecía un hermoso espectáculo a todo aquel que la contemplara, estaba en todo su esplendor, redonda y blanca, alumbrando las calles de una ciudad que pese a la hora continuaba despierta y trabajando, un aire frío se podía sentir ya en la atmósfera, anunciando que la despedida del verano no tardaría en llegar; sin embargo la noche era perfecta para salir a pasear porque pese al ajetreo habitual las calles estaban sumamente calladas y solo se oía el murmullo del viento al chocar contra las hojas de los árboles, todo estaba en calma.

Pero ajeno a todo esto, en un barrio perteneciente a la alta sociedad de Hong Kong, un joven de aparentemente veintiocho años de edad se encontraba enfrascado en unos documentos sobre su escritorio, desde hacía horas no les quitaba la vista de encima y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos ámbar, aquel joven apuesto era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Shaoran Li, cabeza de la familia Li, una de las más influyentes en toda China y dueña de las empresas del mismo nombre, líderes en el mercado y poseedores de una gran fortuna. Su poder a nivel internacional era inmenso y Shaoran era el encargado de dirigir tales empresas, de ahí que estuviera tan entretenido con un montón enorme de documentos que esperaban su firma y aprobación.

Toc, toc

-Adelante- dijo el joven sin desviar su mirada de los papeles.

-Shaoran será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana tenemos una reunión muy importante en París y tomaremos el primer vuelo, debes descansar- dijo su prima Mei Ling Li, una joven de veintisiete años y una de las más allegadas al joven empresario, heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna y mano derecha del joven Li.

-Sabes que debo terminar este papeleo precisamente para la reunión de mañana- comentó el ambarino sin mirarla.

-Pues termínalos en el avión, ¡es casi la una de la mañana!-le reprendió la chica.

-No puedo Mei, tengo que redactar unas cartas también y eso prefiero hacerlo en el avión.

-Shaoran ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?- inquirió la joven parándose frente a su escritorio y posando sus manos sobre los documentos, obstruyendo así la vista de su primo quien finalmente se dignó a mirarla a los ojos.

Suspiró antes de decir:

-¿De qué hablas Mei?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero "primito"- respondió alejándose unos pasos- Desde que regresaste de Londres sin tu esposa te has sumergido completamente en el trabajo, apenas y comes, casi no hablas con nadie y solo piensas en trabajo. Llevas TRES meses sin saber nada de ella Shaoran- enfatizó.

-Y no tengo intenciones de saber algo de ella, ya hemos tenido esta plática muchas veces Mei, así que si a eso venías te suplico que te retires y me dejes continuar con mi trabajo- pidió el muchacho cortante.

-¡Por favor Shaoran¡ Es TU esposa ¿ni siquiera te importa un poquito?

-Querrás decir era, yo ya no estoy atado a ninguna mujer- contestó fríamente.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Es tu esposa Shaoran, nunca se divorciaron así que sigues casado, Sakura es tu esposa y…

-Mei Ling ya te lo dije miles de veces, ella me dejó y te equivocas al decir que estoy casado- abrió uno de sus cajones y removió su contenido hasta dar con lo que buscaba: más documentos, los cuales le mostró a su prima- Llegaron hace dos días, me divorcié de Sakura por abandono de hogar, no necesite pruebas puesto que lleva meses sin aparecer…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?¡- Lo interrumpió la chica alarmada- Shaoran ¿estás loco?, Sakura sería incapaz de dejarte o que me parta un rayo si miento, ella te ama y no sé porque teniendo en cuenta lo desalmado que eres, le romperás el corazón cuando se entere y si no ha aparecido en estos tres meses debe ser por alguna razón, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo?, ¿o tal vez fue secuestrada? ¡Piensa Shaoran!-gritó, sabía que su primo podía ser muy terco y más cuando estaba enojado, temía que hubiera hecho una tontería.

-Escucha- pidió intentando serenarse- En caso de que hubiera sido secuestrada ya lo hubiera sabido y no te preocupes porque yo se que está perfectamente bien, el día que regrese de Londres la encontré con su amante en la cama ¿no te parece suficiente? Lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo Mei, no insistas con lo mismo, ella se fue con él y decidió hacer su vida, ahora yo intento rehacer la mía.

-Pero eso no puede ser Shaoran- comentó negando con la cabeza- Sakura sería incapaz de hacer algo así, a mí me consta.

-¡Mei Ling lo vi con mis propios ojos!- gritó enfadado.

-Lo siento Shaoran pero no puedes seguir así, tan solo estás reprimiendo lo que sientes, porque yo se que tú la amas y si se fue con su "amante" debes hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas para que estés tranquilo, no lo estarás hasta enfrentarla, tan solo estás huyendo.

-No quiero saber nada de ella, es mi última palabra.

-Ay Shaoran- suspiro- La extrañas y te duele que se haya ido, no puedes ocultármelo y solo espero que tarde o temprano no te lamentes por esto porque mujeres como Sakura no hay muchas pero en fin… contigo no se puede razonar, solamente aclárame una cosa ¿quién es el "supuesto" amante de Sakura?- inquirió pues no podía quedarse con esa duda.

-Ese tal Kaoru, el que pretendía a Sakura cuando estábamos comprometidos- respondió su primo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó su prima muy sorprendida.

….

-¡Mira Haru¡ este es precioso, ¡te verás divina con este!- exclamó Tomoyo emocionada.

-Tomoyo ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?- preguntó su acompañante con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza pues la amatista ya le había hecho probarse más de veinte vestidos y ninguno la convencía.

-¡Para nada! Tienes que verte perfecta para mañana, los padres de Eriol rara vez vienen a visitarnos desde que regresaron a vivir a Japón.

-Tomoyo sigo creyendo que no es buena idea, yo no soy nada tuya ni de Eriol, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí pero esto se me hace demasiado…

-Haru- la interrumpió la ojiazul y posando una mano en su hombro- Deja de preocuparte tanto, para mí eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y en ti he descubierto una gran persona pese a que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado, créeme, convivir con más gente te ayudará a recordar más rápido de lo que crees.

-Ay Tomoyo, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que haces por mí, a ti y a Eriol, muchas gracias- e intento abrazarla pero algo se lo impidió, no por nada llevaba ya cuatro meses de embarazo y parecía que iba ya en el séptimo mes, su salud seguía siendo de cuidado pero se mantenía estable.

-Tranquila- rió Tomoyo- No creo que puedas abrazar a nadie hasta que esos bebés nazcan- ante este comentario la esmeralda sintió el calor en sus mejillas- ¿Segura que no quieres saber el género? El doctor dijo que ya se podía ver.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero esperar, me basta con que nazcan sanos, aunque al paso que voy siento que voy a explotar ¡estoy obesa!

-No es cierto, tú comes por cuatro y no por dos que sería lo normal, ahora vamos a probarte este vestido que se nos hará tarde.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al area de probadores charlando animadamente sin darse cuenta que alguien las estaba observando desde hacía varios minutos y había escuchado su conversación.

-Por fin te encontré mi querida Sakura, esta vez no podrás escapar…- Susurró para sí mismo con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno.

…..

Se encontraba camino a la reunión con sus socios, estaba realmente agotado, no había podido conciliar el sueño en varias noches, de hecho sus sueños eran inquietos y cortos desde que ella se había marchado, su vida era completamente distinta, había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

El viaje había sido largo y pesado y la verdad no tenía ánimos de permanecer en Francia tres meses hablando de negocios pero nada podía hacer, esa era su vida: las Empresas Li y el cargaba con la responsabilidad de mantenerlas en pie, continuando el trabajo de su padre y abuelo.

Cerró sus parpados para tratar de descansar un rato antes de sumergirse en el mundo de las finanzas pero de pronto su intento de descansar se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su BlackBerry, soltó un bufido por la interrupción y contestó el aparato mecánicamente, sin siquiera mirar el número en la pantalla.

-Si buenas tardes ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- saludó educadamente.

-Hasta que de dignas a atenderme mocoso- reclamó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

El joven magnate no pudo sino hacer una mueca de disgusto al escuchar esa voz, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hablar nada más y nada menos que su excuñado Touya Kiniomoto.

**N/a: **Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero que les haya agradado, como dije Shaoran ya hizo su aparición y espero que les haya agradado es lo mejor que pude hacer, ya más adelante se irán aclarando todas las dudas, paciencia…

Por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuánto me animan a seguir escribiendo espero que les este gustando mi historia porque a veces estoy devanándome los cesos pensando la mejor forma de continuar, por favor dejen sus comentarios y espero poder subir cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tango más o menos planeado pero todavía me falta ver algunos detalles.

Sayonara:)


	5. Mi Pasado

**Who am I?**

**Capítulo IV**

**Mi ****Pasado**

Suspiró implorando paciencia para poder soportar a quien llevaba meses evitando.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- preguntó cortante.

-Escúchame bien mocoso, que estés de mal humor no es mi problema. Llevo literalmente meses intentando localizarte, claro que no me hace ninguna gracia pero he estado llamando al teléfono de mi hermana desde hace tiempo y la operadora me dice que está fuera del área, necesito comunicarme con ella, es importante, pero llamo a la casa y nadie se digna hablar conmigo, ¡llevo más de dos meses intentando comunicarme con cualquiera de los dos! He dejado millones de mensajes, de mails pero NADIE se preocupa por responder ¿se puede saber qué pasa mocoso?- preguntó Touya después de hacerle saber su enojo tras tanto tiempo ignorándolo y tenía razón, hacía dos meses aproximadamente el mayor de los Kinomoto había comenzado a llamar insistentemente pero dadas las circunstancias Shaoran había preferido hacer caso omiso de su antes cuñado.

-Mira en primer lugar no me llames mocoso, pues no tienes ningún derecho y en segundo lugar Sakura ya no es MI esposa- contestó tajantemente.

-Sí claro y yo me chupo el dedo mocoso, déjate de bromas, mi hermana casi te idolatra- comentó sarcásticamente- así que dime dónde está y déjate de tonterías.- exigió su ex cuñado.

-No lo sé y francamente no me interesa, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver así que si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- y colgó sin esperar respuesta de su interlocutor.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió una curiosa MeiLing.

-Touya Kinomoto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué quería?

-Preguntó por su hermana- contestó simplemente.

-Shaoran ¿no te parece extraño?-preguntó su prima cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué?- respondió el ambarino desorientado.

-_Todo_ Shaoran, en especial que su hermano no sepa nada de ella ¿no crees?, de por sí me cuesta creer que te haya engañado pero ¿olvidarse de su familia? No lo creo; conozco muy bien a Sakura y si todo esto es cierto entonces no hablamos de la misma, ¡ella sería incapaz de alejarse de su hermano y de su padre!- razonó la joven Li.

-Tal vez cambió- dijo simplemente el muchacho tratando de ignorar los planteamientos de MeiLing porque en cierta manera tenían algo de razón y no quería aceptarlo, tan grande era el orgullo y ego de Shaoran Li que pasarían muchas cosas antes de admitir que podría estar equivocado.

Y pensando en todas estas cosas no pudo evitar recordar el día en que sus caminos se separaron, cuando se llevó la desilusión más grande de su vida y esta había cambiado completamente para volverse vacía y sin objetivos…

**-Flash Back-**

Definitivamente las negociaciones en Londres no habían sido su mejor experiencia, Sonomi Daidouji, la dueña de las empresas que llevaban su apellido no era una persona nada fácil de convencer, si de negociaos se trataba era una mujer dura y con carácter pero afortunadamente las negociaciones habían acabado y ahora los encargados de las empresas Li en Inglaterra se harían cargo del resto, el ya había hecho su parte y solo faltaba afinar detalles para firmar el contrato en unos meses más y formalizar la alianza entre estas grandes empresas.

Suspiró tras otro día agotador de trabajo, ¡cuánto deseaba descansar y regresar a su hogar en Hong Kong! Aunque tal vez ni siquiera en su casa conseguiría la paz que tanto deseaba. Últimamente las cosas con Sakura iban mal, realmente mal; le dolía admitirlo pero era cierto, cada vez estaban más distanciados, él la amaba y sabía que ella le correspondía pero ya nada era como antes, aún quedaba ese vacío…

Por eso la había traído a Londres con él, para pasar más tiempo juntos pero estaba más claro que el agua que de nada había servido sino al contrario, al parecer las cosas iban empeorando: él se dedicaba a atender su trabajo, que era bastante y ella simplemente se limitaba a pasear por la ciudad durante las últimas tres semanas.

Cuando se casó hacía ya casi cinco años definitivamente había estado equivocado, creyó que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, simplemente perfecto al unirse al amor de su vida pero el tiempo había demostrado otra cosa, ¡que ingenuo había sido! Ahora le quedaba claro que un matrimonio no era nada fácil, no bastaba amar sino que implicaba muchísimas cosas más, hasta ahora lo comprendía pero en ese entonces no era lo suficientemente maduro pues a los veintidós años uno cree que todo es fácil pero que equivocado había estado y ese día en especial la vida se encargaría de ponerle los pies en la Tierra.

Finalmente tras manejar un buen rato por un tráfico realmente lento llegó a su destino y dejó su auto a cargo del ballet parking ¿para qué molestarse en estacionarlo cuando alguien más podía hacerlo por él? Después de todo el era el gran Shaoran Li y tenía al mundo a sus pies, dispuesto hacer lo que les ordenara y a cumplir sus caprichos, definitivamente el dinero te daba poder y mucho, o al menos eso creía él.

Entró al hotel y se dirigió a uno de los elevadores donde un botones lo condujo hasta el último piso en el que se encontraba la suite que compartía con su esposa, era obvio que el cabeza de los Li no escatimaba en gastos.

A pesar de ser su hogar temporalmente tocó tres veces la puerta para comprobar si su mujer se encontraba dentro pero al no recibir respuesta alguna buscó en las bolsas de su traje y sacó las llaves, dispuesto a tomar un baño caliente cuanto antes, pero al entrar cualquier otra cosa se esfumó de su mente….

-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉRAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?- gritó furioso

Y es que menuda escenita se había encontrado al entrar, nada más y nada menos que SU esposa arrinconada contra la pared por un hombre que la besaba apasionadamente sujetándola por los brazos y que NO era EL , además para colmar la situación ambos estaban en ropa interior.

Sentía que la sangre hervía en su interior como nunca y los celos se apoderaron de él, nublando cualquier otro pensamiento y bloqueando su mente.

Ambos se separaron cuando lo escucharon gritar y Sakura puso una cara de horror tras ver al dueño de aquel grito lleno de una furia indescriptible.

-Sha…Shaoran y..yo…- balbuceó con los ojos cristalinos y a punto de llorar pero el mencionado la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¿Qué Sakura? ¿Me dirás que hay una explicación coherente tras todo esto?- rió sardónicamente ante sus palabras- Ahora me explico porque salías furtivamente de la casa y tus tarjetas estaban al tope estos últimos meses, que tonto fui, ahora lo veotodo tan claro…

-¡No Shaoran! ¡Escúchame por favor!- gritó la ojiverde bañada en lágrimas ante lo que escuchaba pues dolía en lo más profundo. Comenzó a acercarse a la persona que amaba- Por favor Shaoran puedo explicarlo- suplicó posando una mano sobre su hombro la cual el joven apartó violentamente.

-¡No me toques!- exclamó furioso- No sé cómo pude fijarme en ti, eres una…- titubeó en esta frase- Una Cualquiera eso es lo que eres…

E iba a continuar con su sarta de insultos de no ser porque un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo detenerse.

-¡No te permito que me hables así¡- exclamó ahora ella dolida por la actitud de su esposo

-¡Piensa lo que quieras Sakura¡- dijo masajeándose el área afectada- Lo nuestro acaba aquí, te felicito- se dirigió al tipo que aún se encontraba ahí como un espectador y sin importarle lo que sucedía frente a él- Has ganado, te quedaste con la mujer ¿o es que acaso todo fue planeado en un principio y mi matrimonio era una farsa para sacarme dinero? Sí claro, todo está claro, nunca confié en ti Kaoru sabía que no eras una perita en dulce como Sakura decía y tú- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la ojiverde y conteniendo sus ganas de matar a ese tipo a golpes pues no quería armar una gran escándalo y que la prensa se enterara- Eres de lo peor, y pensar que quería compartir mi vida contigo…

La joven frente a él estaba destrozada y hubiera sentido lástima de no ser porque su dolor era igual de grande o mayor; así que se dispuso a marcharse y tomo su maleta – la cual estaba casi hecha porque al día siguiente partirían de regreso-y su portafolios para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Descuida Sakura me encargaré de hacerte llegar los papeles del divorcio cuanto antes- lo dijo con indiferencia y de cara a la puerta pues le dolía más mirarla a los ojos- Ah y olvídate del dinero, no te quedarás con ningún centavo, de eso me encargo yo querida.

-Sha..Saoran por favor- volvió a murmurar la castaña.

-Hasta la vista Sakura y ni se te ocurra buscarme, hablarás todo con mis abogados- se despidió y ya se disponía a salir cuando su esposa lo sujetó de un brazo.

-Por favor Sahoran- casi imploró- Por favor ¡tan sólo escúchame!- cada palabra iba cargaba de un dolor indescriptible.

-¡Te he dicho que no me tocaras¡- estalló y apartó la mano de la muchacha bruscamente y girándose para verla- ¡ME DAS ASCO¡ ¿CREÍAS QUE EL JUEGUITO TE IBA A DURAR PARA SIEMPRE VERDAD? PUES MALAS NOTICIAS SAKURA KINOMOTO, EL JUEGO HA TERMINADO, DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE EVOLCARTE EN MÍ HABITACIÓN CON TU AMANTE ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!- gritó y decir furioso era poco, el enojo que invadía en esos momentos a Shaoran Li era enorme y tras decir todo esto abandonó el lugar pese a las súplicas de laque antes consideraba su esposa…

**-Fin del Flash Back- **

Su semblante entristeció notablemente al recordar aquel doloroso día, no lo podía evitar, la mujer que amaba -porque pese a todo la seguía amando- había jugado vilmente con él y MeiLing tenía razón, no estaría tranquilo hasta aclarar las cosas con ella y poder cerrar así ese capítulo de su vida, así que tomó una decisión…

…

**O**

**O**

**O**

Despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó de inmediato, había tenido un sueño y había visto cosas de su pasado, de eso estaba segura así que intentó recordar pero de nuevo nada, conservaba los mismos recuerdos que no le decían nada de ella.

Se dispuso a ir con Tomoyo pues ya era algo tarde así que se puso en pie pero al instante un miedo la invadió por completo pues a sus pies había un charco de sangre y las sábanas también estaban teñidas de rojo, la angustia inundó todo su ser antes de perder la conciencia…

…**.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

-Buenas tardes, Agencia de Investigación Privada- le contestó la una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Buenas tardes- correspondió al saludo- Necesito localizar a una persona cuanto antes, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto…

**N/a: **ahhh¡ no lo puedo creer¡ al fin acabé este capi, ahh como me dio lata en serio, tuve un bloque mental pero al momento de hacerlo lo disfruté mucho en serio ¿qué tal? Les gustó no les gustó, ¡por favor déjenme sus comentarios¡ se los voy a agradecer mucho me animan a seguir escribiendo y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y están al pendiente de esta historia, en serio se los agradezco y perdón por la tardanza pero es que aunque ya salí de vacaciones tengo muchas cosas que estudiar pues yo toco flauta traversa, si alguien de aquí toca algún instrumento me encantaría platicar con él y si no de igual manera.

Espero poder subir el siguiente capi cuanto antes y como aclaración en el prólogo dije que Sakura tuvo el accidente mientras iba en un taxi, pues ya lo corregí, lo siento ella iba en su propio auto (bueno rentado pero al fin y al cabo para ella) . En fin dejen sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas.

Hasta la próxima¡ :)


End file.
